Luna de Medianoche
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: este es el único fic donde los combo niños tienen 14 años, en los demás tendrán 11 años como en la serie bueno espero que les guste porque es muy romántico, espero que les guste la cancion "el amor" de tito el bambino que incluí XD


**LUNA DE MEDIANOCHE**

Este es un fic en donde los combo niños tienen 14 años,(es el único en el que les pondré esa edad en los demás fics tendrá la edad de 11 años) ya han pasado 3 años desde que Serio y Azul son novios.*Serio llevaba meses planeando una sorpresa para Azul* Pero aunque ya son mayores los 4 siguen teniéndole respeto a su maestre.

*estaban en entrenamiento pero ya querían que terminara especialmente Paco*

**No se precipiten con el tiempo se tiene un acuerdo "ni el persigue ni uno mismo huye el" así que denle tiempo al tiempo cada cosa tiene que pasar pero todo en su momento***esta es una lección del maestre*

Pero maestre ya estamos aburridos, además hoy es sábado…*le decía Paco para que los deje ir*

Hace días que no aparece un divi…*en eso empieza a vibrar el berimbau del maestre Grinto*

Vez no hay que hablar antes de tiempo Paco*le dijo Pilar*

Umm… y si lo detenemos y lo regresamos al mundo divino… nos dará el día libre*le dijo Paco esperando que le digan que sí por Grinto*

Bueno esta bien pero dense prisa

El divino se llama "época" nivel 2 puede transportarse por el tiempo por medio de portales*dijo Azul por que era la información de su divino-berry*

Entonces vamos tras de él*dijo Paco por que quería que todo terminara pronto*

*Pero mientras decía eso el divino se escapó por un portal de espacio tiempo, Paco actuando por impulso como siempre fue tras de el entrando al portal igual que los demás*

*Vieron como era el maestre cabeza cuando oyeron que lo llamaron "bernnie" peor estaba transformado en dragón (si una especie de libélula) y no vieron como era de humano*

De repente el maestre cabeza iba a caer sobre Pilar pero la atravesó, como si no existiera… por que como están viajando por el tiempo es como si fueran fantasmas o algo así*

Vamos esta huyendo, *dijo Serio apuntando al divino que se iba por otro portal*

*Entraron por el portal y vieron al maestre Grinto (lo reconocieron por que se acuerdan como era cuando lo transformaron en niño por el divino chiquito*

*Pero lo que le decía su maestre no lo quería hacer, solo quería golpear cosas y romperlas*

Por que tengo que ejercitarme… quiero que me enseñe a pelear y saltos, patadas… eso quiero que me enseñe!!!!!!!!!!*decía Grinto a su maestre*

Woooow el maestre cabeza tenía razón el maestre Grinto era muy indisciplinado*dijo Azul un tanto asombrada*

No hay tiempo para eso debemos de seguir al divino antes de que lo perdamos*dijo Paco tratando de alcanzar al divino*

*De repente cuando entraron al portal donde fue, sintieron que como que los succionaba por que había llegado al futuro!!!!!! 11 años adelante!!!!!!!*

Oigan chicos donde estamos?????*dijo Serio confundido*

Sí donde estamos no reconozco nada de lo que veo…*dijo Pilar mientras pensaba*

No lo sé pero ahí está el divino, se fue por donde hay mucha gente*y Paco apuntó hacia esa dirigió el divino*

Vamos antes de que escape*dijo Azul, **mientras pasaban vieron que se trataba de una boda, no le prestaron tanta importancia hasta que Azul oyó que digan: ¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS SERIO Y AZUL!** Entonces se detuvo muy aturdida, y Serio se le acerca*

Azul por que te detienes?????*le pregunto por que aún estaba en shock*

Los que se acaban de casar som… som… somos nosotros!!!!!*le dijo mientras los señalaba*

Qué!!!!!!! Somos nosotros!!!!!!!*Serio quedó en shock pero de alguna manera, Paco los habló y reaccionaron y se fueron*

*Al entrar al portal regresaron a su época*

Muy bien divino ya estuvo bueno de tanto huir ahora es le momento de enfrentarnos!!!!*le dijo Paco preparándose para pelear*

Bien si eso quieren!!!*les dijo, congelo el tiempo golpeo a Paco y descongelo el tiempo*

Auch!!!! Que pasó siento como si me hubieran golpeado…*dijo adolorido Paco*

Sí claro que te golpee niño tonto jajaja!!!!*se reía el divino*

Hay no puede congelar el tiempo!!!!!!*dijo Azul*

Como lo detendremos si el maneja el tiempo a su antojo*dijo Serio muy sorprendido*

El nos detiene antes de que hagamos las cosas!!!!*dijo Pilar*

Recuerden lo que dijo el maestre no se debe de huir del tiempo, tampoco hay que perseguirlo…*dijo Paco con una idea*

Solo tenemos que esperar al que el divino se acerque y estar atentos a lo que hará, antes de que lo haga, por que si se desconcentra no controla el tiempo *todos quedaron mas confusos con eso que dijo Paco*

Solo quédense quietos esperando a que el divino haga algo y lo esquivamos

*El divino detuvo el tiempo iba a darle un golpe a Serio pero se descongelo el tiempo y esquivo el golpe, y le dio una patada armada al divino, y vio que en hombro de Época estaba el tótem del toro*

Paco es tu tótem esta en su hombro!!!!*le dijo Serio esperando a que lo escuchara, pero época congeló el tiempo y cuando iba a golpear a Paco se desconcentró y regresó el tiempo Paco dio un salto y tocó su tótem*

TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!!!!!!!!

*los combo niños se transformaron en un **toro**, **iguana**, **águila** y **tigrillo!!!!!**

COMBO NIÑOS VÁMONOS!!!!!*dijeron los 4 chicos transformados en animales*

Es hora de regresar al tiempo real!!!!*le dijo mientras se dirigió al divino en forma de bola Paco*

Quien repite el tiempo es que a cometido muchos errores como tu divino*le dijo Serio corriendo a toda velocidad dándole muchos rasguños en la cara*

Ahora hay que regresarlo al mundo divino!!!!*dijo Pilar mientras buscó un reloj antiguo de bolsillo que servirá de portal*

COMBO NIÑOS SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN!!!!!!

Nooooo……. *gritaba el divino pero se quedó encerrado en el reloj*

Esta vez no pudo impedir que le tiempo lo atrape*dijo Azul mientras sostenía el reloj*

**Flash Back**

Como siempre tenía razón no hay que apresurar al tiempo por que de todas formas sucederá lo que tenga que suceder*dijo Paco entregándole el portal al maestre Grinto*

No le habías dicho al maestre que si atrapábamos al divino nos dejaría ir*dijo Pilar esperando que le digan que se pueden ir*

Sí maestre lo merecemos además somos muy disciplinados… a diferencia de cómo era usted*le dijo Serio solo como sarcasmo*

Bueno…ehh…ehh… esta bien pueden retirarse*les dijo el maestre un poco avergonzado de que sepan que fue indisciplinado*

**Fin Flash Back**

*ya era tarde casi las 11:30 pm pero Serio salió de su casa sigilosamente dirigiéndose a casa de Azul para darle una sorpresa, pero ella como obviamente no sabía nada estaba descansando después de un largo día y pensando en lo que había visto de que ella y Serio algún día si se casarían *

En eso estaba cuando oyó como golpeaban piedritas su ventana y salió a ver que era*

Azul salte necesito que veas algo es importante…*le dijo Serio para dirigirla a su sorpresa*

*Y Azul bajó dando un salto y como siempre cayó en los brazos de Serio*

De que se trata???????? *le dijo Azul*

Ya verás solo sígueme, y la lleva a un lugar donde se puede ver muy bien la luna que se encontraba muy hermosa, ( que romántico)*

Serio que romántico eres!!!!!*le dijo muy feliz Azul*

Claro hoy se cumplen 3 años de nuestro noviazgo y quería que fuera especial*le dijo sonrojado Serio*

Pero… por que ahora ya es un poco tarde no crees???*le dijo Azul por que casi daban las 12 pm*

Sí, lo sé, pero hay una leyenda que dice que si una pareja se ve 3 veces y a la luz de la luna, y la ultima vez, en su tercer aniversario que sea la **luna de medianoche **en la que decidieron ser una pareja significa que están destinados a estar juntos para siempre*le dijo Serio mientras la tomaba de las manos*

Tienes razón… esta es la misma luna que teníamos cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, la misma cuando me pediste perdón aunque no tenías la culpa de nada de lo que habías hecho y ahora es la misma que estamos viendo*le dijo recordando todo lo que habían vivido después de varios años juntos*

Sí es la misma luna que sigue hermosa… pero no tanto como tú…*le dijo como cumplido a Azul*

Lo bueno es que ya sabemos que terminaremos juntos por que vimos lo que sucederá en un futuro… recuerdas…*dijo esto Azul, por lo que habían visto de que al final se casarían XD*

Sí, pero no necesitaba ver el futuro, saber que estoy contigo es suficiente para saber que algún día estaremos juntos y unidos para siempre

Por que me doy cuenta que no solo estoy enamorado de ti… si no que te AMO*le dijo Serio*

Yo también me he dado cuenta de eso, como quisiera que el tiempo pasara rápido para que podamos estar juntos para siempre*le dijo muy feliz Azul*

No tenemos prisa por que:

"_**El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan. Muy rápido para los que tienen miedo. muy largo para los que se lamentan. muy corto para los que festejan, pero para los que se aman como nosotros el tiempo es una eternidad"**_

Serio yo se que eres tierno… pero a veces haces algunas locuras por mí, como salirte de tu casa a esta hora *le dijo Azul, un poco culpable*

Eso no importa, **"siempre hay un poco de locura en el amor, aunque siempre hay poco de razón en la locura"**

Y se escuchaba una música de fondo*

Me permites esta pieza…*le dijo Serio como todo un caballero*

Claro que sí*le dijo Azul mientras le daba la mano*

*imaginen que están bailando y muy pegados el uno al otro sintiéndose seguros el uno con el otro y con la canción "el amor" de Tito el Bambino, para los que no la conocen búsquenla en youtube para oír el ritmo, pero aquí esta la letra*

_El amor es una magia..._

_una simple fantasía..._

_es como un sueño..._

_que al fin lo encontré..._

_es como una luz..._

_que se esparce por el alma..._

_y recorre como el agua..._

_hasta que llena el corazón..._

_y va creciendo y creciendo_

_como nubes en el cielo_

_dando vueltas por el mundo_

_es increíble_

_así es el amor…_

_y al fin lo encontré…_

_y va creciendo y creciendo_

_como nubes en el cielo_

_dando vueltas por el mundo_

_es increíble_

_así es el amor…_

_y al fin lo encontré…_

_el amor te ciega,_

_aunque a veces te engaña,_

_el amor es pureza,_

_si es que a alguien tu amas_

_el amor te atrapa_

_y del nunca escaparas_

_solo tienes que aprender amar_

_el amor te ciega,_

_aunque a veces te engaña,_

_el amor es pureza,_

_si es que a alguien tu amas_

_el amor te atrapa_

_y del nunca escaparas_

_solo tienes que aprender amar_

_y va creciendo y creciendo_

_como nubes en el cielo_

_dando vueltas por el mundo_

_es increíble_

_así es el amor…_

_y al fin lo encontré…_

_y va creciendo y creciendo_

_como nubes en el cielo_

_dando vueltas por el mundo_

_es increíble_

_así es el amor…_

_y al fin lo encontré…_

_el amor te ciega_

_aunque a veces te engaña_

_el amor es pureza_

_si es que a alguien tu amas_

_el amor te atrapa_

_y del nunca escaparas_

_solo tienes que aprender amar_

_el amor te ciega_

_aunque a veces te engaña_

_el amor es pureza_

_si es que a alguien tu amas_

_el amor te atrapa_

_y del nunca escaparas_

_solo tienes que aprender amar_

_el amor es una magia..._

_una simple fantasía..._

_es como un sueño..._

_que al fin lo encontré..._

_es como una luz..._

_que se esparce por el alma..._

_y recorre como el agua..._

_hasta que llena el corazón_

*y bailan toda la noche a la luz de esa misma** "luna de medianoche" **y no se quieren ir por que quisiera que esa noche fuera eterna*

_**FIN**_

**Espero que les haya gusta este fic ,por que la idea me vino como si fuera un sueño, y con esa canción tan linda por favor dejen sus cometarios XD**


End file.
